Esta cercanía
by full domination
Summary: es un duoxheero lean y disfruten.


Las luces eran bellas, y los múltiples pañuelos que adornaban techos y muros creaban un ambiente exquisito.

De pantalones negros y camisa violeta, con chaqueta en el hombro y distraído a primera vista, miraba complacido el espectáculo. Miles de danzantes árabes seduciendo con el son de sus caderas, hacían que la palabra tentación tuviera otro significado...

Pero no para él...

Tendrían unos 20 minutos para completar la misión...

Lentamente se encaminó a la puerta más escondida, el vaivén de su trenza lo hacía ver más dios que mortal y como tal, no se distraía por nada... además de la tarea que les habían asignado, tenía una propia...

Suficientemente importante como para olvidarse de su alrededor...

De las mujeres...

Del delicioso olor que embriagaba hasta los más respetados políticos...

De los inmensos platos de comida que se mostraban en la mesa...

De todo ese pequeño y nuevo mundo...

De todo...

-duo?- escuchó y con notoria molestia se dirigió a su rubia interlocutora..

-que ocurre srta reelena- respondió con su más falsa cordialidad.

-haz visto a heero?- _que si no lo he visto..._

-no, lo lamento, debe estar sacando datos o algo así- sonrió.

Y sonrió más aun al ver que se dirigía a otro salón en búsqueda del soldado perfecto... así que sin más molestias reemprendió su viaje.

No le importaban realmente las mujeres que lo cortejaban con sus caderas, no se fijó en ninguna... su atención recaía solo en esa pequeña puerta...

Se detuvo en seco y se podría decir que titubeó antes de girar la manilla _"patético" _pensó.

Cuando entró, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver una sombra apoyada en la ventana, admirando en la oscuridad de la habitación el hermoso paisaje que se les imponía.

Un fuerte y reconocido escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo cuando se encontró frente a los azules de heero.

-por qué la demora?- preguntó y su sonrisa se agrandó.

-detalles de los ancianos- respondió... siempre a los ojos... con heero nunca... nunca conversaría de otra manera... era un desafío puesto de los años en que todavía eran niños piloteando gundams... nunca correr la mirada, por muy intensa que la otra sea...

Nunca...

-y?- dijo sin perder detalle del método en que su compañero revisaba cada una de las hojas que le había entregado.

-bien- sonrió... aunque ya no era sorpresa, solo él le sacaba esas expresiones humanas, solo él sabía que heero ahí enfrente suyo era más débil que ninguno, porque yui era humano... y aunque lo ocultaba extremadamente bien... seguía siendo... como decirlo sin cursilerías... puro.

No trató de contenerse en lo que siguió.

Apoyo su mano en el rostro de su compañero, quien se concentro en besarla, sonrió tiernamente y depositó sus labios en los de heero. Aunque era suave el contacto, ambos cuerpos se tensaron... siempre era así... leves roces de manos al caminar y miradas secretas... todo envuelto en un juego en el que solo ellos participaban... pero ahí terminaba...

No podían...

No debían... por lo menos no hasta...

-_chicos?- _escuchó y con una rabia visible encendió el transmisor... 4 meses sin verlo... y esa mujer los interrumpía ???

-aquí 02 y 01 cambio- y el leve contacto había terminado... esas malditas misiones...

-_reúnanse a las 4.5 entendido?-_

-entendido cambio y fuera-

un suspiro...

-te extrañe yui- _nostalgia..._

-lo sé, estas malditas misiones- _furia..._

-hoy vuelves a L4?- _malicia..._

Si, eran pocos los encuentros, y aunque no tenían tiempo ni para llegar a más que besos, esa cercanía los volvía locos...

Apenas salieron nadie notó que detrás de cada palabra había una confesión escondida, detrás de cada roce había una forma más de amarse... que detrás de cada mirada... había un todo...

Esa cercanía era suya y de nadie más...

-hey yui si voy hoy a tu casa quizás podamos descifrar las contraseñas-

-como quieras-

nadie había entendido la verdad de esas palabras, ni siquiera Quatre a su lado...sonrisas...

y una propuesta interesante...

**fin...**

_**fatal lo se... pero no sabía como mejorarlo... :D bueno dejen reviews...:s**_

"_**la fruta prohibida siempre es más apetecida"**_


End file.
